133526-1-factor-in-an-mmorpgs-success-day-1
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- See, thats the HUGE HUGE HUGE Problem, and you said it "CBT".... HUGE problem with a re-launch like this. They should of done a OPEN BETA. I guess "re-launch" will now be called "OBT" , stay tuned. In 3 months, WildStar will re-re-launch and be amazing... *pft* | |} ---- WOD launch was no way near as bad as this launch...WOD launch only had issues with the garrison not phasing in properly, and it was solved after 12 hours Furthermore, ppl could create characters, go and level up doing quests in the world they could do dungeons etc In Wildstar u cant even create a character, and the lag is jst the worst i have experienced in any game i have played Edited October 1, 2015 by BusterCasey Content | |} ---- He meant the vanilla release. And hes right the day 1+ issues were crazy and the game did fine anyway. TBC was kinda messy too... fairly smooth for the rest of the expansions. Edited October 1, 2015 by BusterCasey | |} ---- ---- ---- You're right. The initial release of WoW was horrendous. Yet by their third expansion they had over twelve million subs. Almost every MMO released has had problems at the start, and most all of them have healthy populations and are still running. So no, day one means very little. | |} ---- How many games have had WoW success. None. How many recent MMOs have ended up in the resell bin on life support in the last few years. Many. When WoW launched there wasn;t alot of choice. Not like today. So yes it does mean alot now compared back to 10 years ago. | |} ---- ---- Not a fanboy, just patient. | |} ---- ---- So you are comparing a full brand new mmo launch to a mmo basically launching a f2p patch. LMAO nice comparison and logic you have there. Wildstar isn't a brand new mmo launching for the first time. And yes WoW's launch was horrible, but there also wasn't very many mmos out there then either so they didn't know what to expect. There was SWG, UO, EQ and a couple others which had a population of less than Wildstar did at its lowest. Rift and SWTORs f2p switch went a lot smoother than Wildstar. Never experienced Tera's, LotR, Aion, AoC, etc. f2p change so I can't say how smooth those went. | |} ---- One would think that a checklist would of been made by not WS in general but by Carbine. On that list should be server integrity at launch. For WS they had previously launched this game before and the servers were yes hammered very very hard even with how many servers they had up which they even said they planned ahead and had multiple servers ready. Yes who remembers that crazy server list which still gave some a queue...small queue but one nonetheless. Now we have this second launch which when it comes to servers is worse than the first launch which makes no sense. First launch wasnt hindered by server issues besides the slight queue from all servers being full and slight lag but because of optimization issues which were fixed far too late for most peoples liking. But both launches add up to the same BS . . . they were not PREPARED! and oh yea.....no one took any Notes!. Edited October 1, 2015 by Jorn | |} ---- I think you're also a fanboy. WoD garrison issues didn't last 12 hours they lasted 4 to 5 days, hence why we got 5 days free time added. There were also massive queue's and other issues. Don't spread your Lies and Propaganda. And yes I do play WoW and have done non-stop since EU Launch. Edited October 1, 2015 by pacegod | |} ---- LOL I play WoW also and I can tell you there is a huge difference between saying " Oh OH YEA well well..WoW had buggy quests at launch and all that HOW ABOUT THAT" compared to you cant play WS at all at Launch, very big differences there. I was at the launch to WoD I didnt see a single issue if people had issues with the garrison or cosmetic bunny ear BS then you have issues in priority when playing a game. I lvled during the entire launch and geared up you cant even lvl to 5 in WS without having a server restart then being placed back into a 5 hour queue and when you are logged in you can't play because the so called lag that was fixed is still there. Tired of these BS launch comparisons...WS had 2 launches they should know better and hope they apologize when the dust settles. I have no hair on my tongue just like many people here im here to play a game is all. I care for WS ( Carbine ) as a company as much as I care about Microsoft or Activision etc because they really cupcake care about you....give me a break. fanboys Edited October 1, 2015 by Jorn | |} ---- Yeah, no, Garrison problems persisted for the better part of a week. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The internet, where your opinion=how the world actually works | |} ---- ---- Hey...hey buddy...WoW has been around for almost 11 years and has had more launches than just WOD. Having been around for the actual launch of vanilla WoW I can tell you that the launch of the base game was, in fact, so terrible that they had to take the entire game down for 24 hours straight. Wildstar's issues right now are nowhere near that severe. If WoW can take their servers down for 24 hours to fix all their broke crap and survive another 11 years and another 5 expansion launches I'm pretty sure Wildstar can get by with server restarts and some character creation issues. Oh, and fun fact: The bug-related things like people not being able to create characters? Yeah, like all video game bugs it's not really a thing that winds up affecting everyone. I've managed to create 2 new characters myself (along with friends also being able to do so) without much hassle. I'm not saying it isn't an issue, but it's not an issue that's preventing literally everyone from doing it. Edited October 1, 2015 by Mumboejumboh | |} ---- Wait what?? You compare a good MMO with.. WoD?? Hell I like WoW but... WoD?? Seriously? Were you even there for WoD launch? And I kinda imagined your whole post with a very jokey-exagerated-drama-comedy voice cause that's the only way someone can say that. :P | |} ---- So, in a scale from 1 to 10, how fun was to take stuff out of context and rant about it? | |} ---- That and the fact that launching a game with bugs is understandable every MMO has had that. Launching a game a SECOND time and failing at checking server integrity is what makes people go crazy. They planned a bit for the first launch server wise I give them credit for that and they still got hammered but at least they planned, what got them on the first launch were optimization issues and later on lvling, content etc. How do you have worse issues with servers on the SECOND launch it just makes no sense. People keep comparing apples to oranges, most wouldn't be raging if it were bugs but unplayable is a different story even if both point to the same thing there is a difference since one of them is connected to the word COMPLETELY. Edited October 1, 2015 by Jorn | |} ---- How many MMO's can claim WoW's success? None. How many have failed due to poor launches? Quite a few in the recent years. Who is the ignorant one again? Edited October 1, 2015 by Randomz | |} ---- Not everyone is having issues that make the game unplayable. If the game were completely and totally incapable of being played it would be a massively serious issue that indicates a complete and total lack of preparation on the part of the people developing the game. Wildstar's relaunch here has had nothing indicative of supermassive problems that show a lack of effort on the part of the people behind the game and rather issues stemming from technical changes mixed with a massive increase in player volume. With MMOs (particularly ones that make free to play transitions due to a dwindling subscriber base) it's better to expand as necessary than to start overly large. If you have too much space in your game players will start to feel as though the game is empty, which will cause them to leave and lead people to feel the game is empty and the process repeats. If you have too little space then you have to deal with growing pains which suck in the short term but level out in the end. Technical issues are rather more serious, but from what I've seen they're actually being dealt with and are not so devastating that the game is unplayable for most of its players. So...people can play the game and the people behind it are fixing what's broke. Maybe take your angry pants off for like 5 minutes. | |} ---- ---- ---- The fact that people are playing means that the game is playable. It could be worse if no one at all was able to play. Congratulations, your horizons have been broadened. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- playing when you wait 2 sec before your actions catch up to you is hardly called playing. As for pplz still playing even with this lags... well as Einstain said... | |} ---- You just agreed with me. If the "Day 1 is the key to success" logic applied, it would have never reached that success, savvy? Also.. Most successful MMOs these days had crappy launches. Edited October 1, 2015 by SubSidal | |} ---- ---- ---- square soft/enix still has 2 games that are subs only and still alive and kicking. one of them (if not both) compete very well against WoWs numbers. | |} ---- ---- ---- they do not even come close to wows numbers please do not spread lies about awful games | |} ---- I've managed to play, both on my own and with friends, on multiple occasions with little to no lag. There have also been times where there has been considerable lag and I decided to go do something else with my time than gripe about it on the forums. | |} ----